Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 26
Stalfos vs. Lizalfos Well...They both end in -fos, they are skilled (or at least skilled for an enemy), and commonly attack Link in pairs.--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 03:15, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : : Pretty good fight actually. I like it and I wouldn't really know the result. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 03:27, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : : Not sure what I think of this fight. Also, is this "Votes" section going to become the norm, or was that just put here because it's used on other parts of the site? ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 06:43, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : : i like this. both are classic enmys. Oni Dark Link : : I like it. user:dragonmaster_kayla : : works for me. Twilitlink 16:17, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Wart vs. Deku Toad Both are minibosses of the water-based dungeon of their respective games, both send smaller enemies after you, and both hang from the ceiling when you first come in the room and won't come down until you look up at them. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 06:47, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : : Similarities are good enough. And, should this win, I can make funny remarks about squishing eyeballs again! It'll be gross, you'll love it! --AuronKaizer( ) 16:08, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : : yeah this is good. Oni Dark Link : : I think this is a great one. User:Dragonmaster kayla : : XD Yay eyeballs! That should be hilarious. Xicera Zora Link vs. Goron Link how can you beat both Goron vs. Zora and Link vs. Link at the same time! Stardude613 : : You said it; it's just another Link vs. Link battle. --AuronKaizer( ) 16:08, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : : (sigh) I know, I can't come up with any good ideas. But fierce deity Link vs. Dark Link is basicly Link vs. Link, isn't it? Stardude613 : : we just had a different version of link aganest another. Oni Dark Link : : This isn't exactly the typical Link vs. Link battle, since these both come from the same game (whereas a Toon Link vs. Link battle would ultimately boil down to a game vs. game fight), but it's still not particularly interesting or original. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 17:10, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : : Reminds me of certain mathematical equations in which numbers get canceled out for being the same thing... In other words it is almost literally Zora vs Goron. Dialask77 03:30, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : : Hasn't this been done before? Wait, no. At first it seemed like it had been used before, but now that I realize it hasn't... It just seems to common. Like, they have TOO much in common. Does anyone know what I mean or am I misunderstood on here as in real life, also? Xicera Bulblin vs. Bokoblin they are both reletivly weak fighters. would like to see who's weaker. simple as that User:Twilitlink : : I could have come up with better similarities, but it still wouldn't be a fight worthy of my money, err, letters. --AuronKaizer( ) 23:59, 22 January 2009 (UTC) : : fair enough Twilitlink 00:46, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : :Yo usaid it yourself; the enemies are weak. So what's the point? The most interesting characters (in my opinion) are usually the stronger ones. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] : : Unless being weak is one of their main features (such as Stalkin vs. Miniblin), it's really not a significant similarity. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 02:50, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : : They are pretty much the same creature with a slightly different name. Dialask77 03:28, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : : Not really, actually. There are a whole bunch of differences. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 03:58, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : :Really? they look similar, are both weak, both resimble goblins from other franchises. What are their differences? Dialask77 04:02, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : : Well, that depends. Are you talking about Bokoblins from Wind Waker, Twilight Princess, or both? Because there are more differences between the Wind Waker ones and Bulblins than than there are between the Twilight Princess ones and Bulblins....although, the one thing I can say about both versions is that neither looks anything like a Bulblin. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 06:24, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : : whats wrong with everyone? i like this Oni Dark Link : : We're entitled to our own opinions and there's nothing "wrong" with us just because we disagree with you. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 23:22, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : : didnt mean it like that. i meant whats wrong with this suggestion that makes people wrongly misinterrprut the meaning of wrongness.. or am i wrong? Oni Dark Link : : I think this would make a great fight. User:Dragonmaster kayla Darknut vs. Dark Link A fight between two of the more powerful enemies in the series. Both have been bosses/minibosses in at least one zelda game. Both seem to be dark versions of heroic people. And both are very popular in the Temple of Courage. Dialask77 18:01, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : : I don't think you can suggest Dark Link, because was ijn a fight last week and the rules say you have to wait 2 weeks before a character can fight again, I like the idea though. By the way, who is Darknut a dark version of? Stardude613 : : star dude is right, dark link was here last week sorry for convining you to put it up. get it in there the week after next or come up with another great one like it. o yeah when was dark nut a boss? Oni Dark Link : : What these guys said. Try it again in a couple of weeks. --AuronKaizer( ) 00:32, 24 January 2009 (UTC) : :No problem, I will suggest it later. (to star dude) my thinking goes like this: Darknut=Dark Knut, Knut=knight, which I think means it is a Dark Knight. That would mean that it is the dark version of the Hylian knights...at least that is my perception of it. Dialask77 03:32, 24 January 2009 (UTC) : : Heh, "Dark Knight" eh? I'm not saying anything...but why are you guys being SO SERIOUS?}} : :In my view, anything that looks like a knight, smells like a knight, sounds like a knight, and has a Kn__t in any way MUST be a knight...lol Dialask77 03:59, 24 January 2009 (UTC) : : Can I just ask...what DOES a knight smell like? I was thinking something along the lines of rain on a hot tin roof on a temperate summer day, but that's just me. --AuronKaizer( ) 06:23, 24 January 2009 (UTC) : :I would say that he smells like sweat from standing around in a tin can on a hundred degree day. '''Metroidhunter32 12:56, 24 January 2009 (UTC) : : ever wonder how a knight goes toilet in some armor? might add to the smell Oni Dark Link General Onox vs. Veran Besides being the two bosses of the Oracle games, they each resemble the two rulers of the Twilight Realm, their fighting styles are dependent on strength and magic, respectively, and they each also resemble two classic enemies, the Iron Knuckle and the Wizzrobe. Bek The Conqueror 23:59, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : : While that "rulers of the Twilight realm" comparison is completely random and I find little similarity whatsoever, I like this fight. Heck, it might not get many votes seeing as how most of the ones who play the Oracle games are Hardcore Zelda fans, but it'd be cool to see which boss is stronger. If it wins, it better not become a game vs. game fight though. --AuronKaizer( ) 00:32, 24 January 2009 (UTC) : : Hm...Well, you've come up with some pretty creative similarities, but it's not a very original fight in general. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC) : :I'm kinda split on this...The fight is okay, but the games the characters are from are the two second least popular (the least popular is Zelda II), and thus not many people will vote for this fight. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 00:52, 24 January 2009 (UTC) : :I actually liked the Oracle games, despite the fact that at points (espcially ages) it got very frustrating. The biggest issues with it are: Not very orignal (like saying vaati vs ganon or koume vs kotake), kind of like my old wizzrobe vs Stalfos compareson (which was also destroyed, except that veran and onyx are far more related than wizzrobe and stalfos), and I see onyx winning because he is a dragon and has awesome looking armor. A nice suggestion though. Dialask77 03:44, 24 January 2009 (UTC) : : "Onyx"? This isn't Pokemon, dude >.> --Auron'Kaizer( ) 06:34, 24 January 2009 (UTC) : : i think this could work. also onox would so win. Oni Dark Link Barnes vs. Eddo '''Battle of the balding bombers! Cannon from TWW was another option, but frankly, he has so little to do with the story that I don't think there'd be much to base an comparison on. At least apart from the whole, utterly random personality change. Seriously, who mellows out after getting robbed? DokujaOh : : The presentation value is what got me. --AuronKaizer( ) 06:30, 24 January 2009 (UTC) : : its good and off the point but i dont think alot of people would vote for it Oni Dark Link : : Hm, it's original and I like it, but there's just something about it that keeps me from supporting it. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:51, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Deku Scrub vs. Octorok dont know if any ones suggested this befor i havent looked at the records. its a battle of the big nosed stone shooters who both have had many apperances Oni Dark Link : : Well, for one thing, I always thought those were mouths, not noses, which I think makes more sense, seeing as spitting stuff out of giant noses seems kind of overdoing it even for Nintendo. Anyway, to the fight itself, I'm not sure what it is about it, but it just doesn't seem all that interesting. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 19:38, 24 January 2009 (UTC) : :I like it. Both of them appear in many games, and both serve similar functions as he said (one usually in water, one on land). As for it being a nose not a mouth... well listen to their voices in majora's mask, doesn't sound like it would come from something that large. Dialask77 21:53, 24 January 2009 (UTC) : : If those aren't their mouths, what are? Certain species can go without a nose; however, it should be impossible to speak without a mouth, unless you're some special made-up alien species or something, and even then, it would be very forced (like, it would be obvious that you're trying to make it unusual by not making them talk through their mouths). I mean, think about it conceptually. If that's a nose, they're basically spitting "rocks" out of their noses. Think about the kind of message that would send. I highly doubt Nintendo would do something like that. They're also in the general place a mouth would be. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 23:13, 24 January 2009 (UTC)